Smokey Black Nights
by Xx-Tainted-Xx-Love-xX
Summary: This is where my summary would go, if i had a good enough one M for later chapters, maybe


**Disclaimer:** I gave it away. -nods-  
I didnt want it anymore. So if you want to read my disclaimer, that says i dont own Naruto.  
You'll have to chase down Gaara.. I gave it to him.

**

* * *

**

**Smokey Black Nights-**  
_Monday, August 1st._

xXxXxXxXx

Waking up at six thirty had become a habit of his lately, He wasn't sure why since he was a night owl and didn't get to bed until two sometimes three in the morning. He groaned getting up and pulling on his pajama pants, that he never wore to bed and sulked towards the living room of his apartment. In the kitchen he noticed, as he did every morning that there were two coffee cups placed on the counter. He was surprised that she always remembered to grab a second cup from the cabinet even when he swore he wouldn't be getting up until ten the next day, she always knew he'd be up. Grabbing one of the cups he filled it with the freshly made coffee in the pot, and added a bit of cream and no sugar. Just the way he liked it. He then filled the other cup most of the way, then added a bit of sugar and a bit of the french vanilla cream she always added into her drink. Sipping his drink he sat on a stool by the kitchen counter and looked at the clock on the coffee pot. Six Forty Five. She'd be walking out of her room in Five, Four, Three..

"Are you timing me again?" The feminine voice said from the door way. He chuckled and took another sip of his coffee. She never slept in. Hell she got up before the sun, she would always say it was because she didn't like jogging when the sun was out, but really it was because she didn't like jogging when other people were out. "Of course not, I would never" he grinned, and she shook her head strolling towards the counter and grabbing her cup, a smile forming on her face as she noticed he had once again fixed her coffee for her. "Thanks" she said softly, before taking a sip of the slowly cooling beverage. He only nodded in reply. "Oh, I'll be home Late. I'm shooting a wedding at eight then I have a date" He blinked, then blinked again. A date? with who, he didn't know she had been seeing anyone not that he cared they were just friends after all. He just figured she would have told him, She's telling you now. He thought to himself, He smiled rather it was fake or not didn't matter all that did matter was him being supportive of his friend. "That's great, I hope you have fun" he said, in a fake cheery voice. He was happy for her, he really was he was just..concerned yeah that's it concerned. He just didn't want her to get hurt, by one of the many scum bags in this town. She smiled, before looking at the time. "Well, I'll see you later tonight" she said giving him a quick hug and sprinting out the door. It wasn't like she was going to be late for anything, she just really didn't like jogging when too many people were out, she got nervous way to easy and chances are she'd end up falling on her face and embarrassing her self in front of total strangers. He sighed, standing up and walking into the living room. Plopping down on the couch he decided to watch some TV and get his mind off of things he'd rather not think about.

xXxXxXxXx

"Act now and you can get it for Nineteen Ninety Five! What a steal, you get both the CD's and the autographed card and" Thump He groaned pulling himself up off of the floor, 'must have fallen asleep' he thought to himself as he picked up the remote he had fallen on when he fell. He looked at the clock on the wall. Three Fifteen. He was late, and by the time he got to work, he'd be really late. Groaning again he grabbed the phone and dialed his work number, no point going in now. It wasn't like he would be fired for going in a little late, he practically owned the company, well his father owned it but someday he would. Nope, he definitely wouldn't get fired but he was feeling lazy and didn't want to go in anyway. "Hello, Thank you for calling Inuzuka Inc. Ino speaking how can I hel.." She was cut off by snickering on the other side of the phone "You realize how.. I don't know fake? you sound when you answer the phone like that" he chuckled again and she glared at the phone. Not like it did any good, she couldn't very well go off on him while she was in the office. "Shouldn't you be at work. Sir" she forced out. "Yeah, about that. I wont be coming into day I have other matters to attend to" she laughed inwardly "Like what? sitting on your ass?" He grinned "Oh i like it when you talk dirty to me" He couldn't see it, but she had blushed and her ever so lovely glare was still present as well. "seriously though, I cant make it in today, so please make sure you mark it down" She rolled her eyes, and marked it down on the paper in front of her "Yeah yeah, bye" she said before hanging up the phone. He grinned, and flopped back down on the couch, he was feeling sleepy all over again.

xXxXxXxXx

The sound of a door closing caused him to turn his attention to the clock, Eleven Forty Five. She wasn't kidding about being late, usually she was home by the time he got off of work, and had he went to work today he would have been home at Nine Thirty at the latest which meant she was usually home before Nine. He didn't understand why it bothered him so much, she should be aloud to get out and have a good time, god knows he did and she didn't get all weird and protective of him when he stayed out past eleven. Not that he was getting weird on her he hadn't even seen her yet, and when he did he wouldn't question her about being out too late, at least that's what he told himself. He looked up at the sound of a faint knock on the door, she didn't say anything so he assumed she was checking to see if he was asleep or not. "You can come in, if you want" he said after a moment. What he witnessed next made his eyes go wide. There she was standing in his door way, clad in a slightly ripped shirt and a pair of jeans, her cheeks wet and smudged with what he figured was mascara or eyeliner mixed with her tears. He looked up at her, shocked, and concerned. He didn't ask her what happened, he knew she'd tell him when she was ready, he just walked over to her and pulled her into a tight protective Embrace.  
He didn't know how long they stayed like that, and he didn't know when they moved to sitting on the bed. All he knew was his shirt was soaked, and had black smudged on it, and sometime between then she had stopped crying and leaned her head to rest on his shoulder. She still hadn't said a word and even though he wanted to know who he was going to have to murder, it would have to wait until she was ready and willing to tell him. She sighed, breaking the long silence between them. He tilted his head down slightly, she wasn't looking at him but down at her legs instead.

"I- Everything was going perfectly fine, or at least it started off that way. We went out to dinner, then caught a movie. Then we went back to his place for tea. We were siting on the couch, just talking about the date and he kissed me." She paused, not noticing how his knuckled tightened at his sides. He nodded, signaling her to continue. "Since we had been seeing each other for awhile I figured maybe it was time to take it to the next level, since guys will get bored with you if you don't. So I thought just some kissing would be okay." By now she was trembling again, he could tell she was trying to hold off from crying. And had she been in a sober state she probably would have noticed the deadly look in his yes, or the way his knuckles turned white as he clutched the bed sheet with one hand, while the other stayed on her back, trying to keep her comforted. "But he didn't stop at just kissing, he sss-star..ted pulling on my sh..irt and i tried to pull away but he held me t..too tight" she was sobbing slightly, and her words were coming out slightly jumbled. "S..Soo i bi..bit him and he h..hit me and jerked me to h..him rip..ping my shirt. I punched at him, and he let go l..long enough for me to get to the door" she was crying completely again. "And i ran, i..ii ran as fast as i co..uld. " He hugged her again, rubbing her back comfortingly. Inside he was plotting, plotting about some man he didn't even know. "iranallthewayhere" her words all ran together, as she mumbled into his chest. "Shhh, your safe now." it was all he could say, She didn't seem to mind, as her sobbing stopped little by little. They stayed like that for a long while, neither of them saying anything. He pulled away, her eyes looking into his. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to go get you some water. Do you want anything else?" She shook her head and he stood up and disappeared into the hallway, only to reappear minutes later with two glasses in his hand. He handed one to her hand set the other on his nightstand and walked over to the window. He noticed how dark it was out that night, not a star could be seen in the sky not even the moon. He vaguely wondered if it had been that dark out all night. He tore his gaze away from the blackness of the night, and turned back to the girl on his bed.

She was quietly sitting at the edge of the bed, glass in one hand while the other hand rested on her legs. She was looking up at him, through lavender eyes. He walked back over to her, sitting down beside her a warm smile present on his face. His eyes showed great compassion and sadness for the girl before him. "You want me to.." she shook her head, her eyes not leaving his. "Stay with me, just for tonight" She looked away "I..I just don't want to be alone" He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then nodded. If she didn't want to be alone, he wouldn't leave her alone. He decided to sleep in his shirt, and pajama bottoms tonight, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, he pulled the covers down slightly and crawled up on the left side of the bed. She followed not even bothering to change her clothes, he pulled the covers over the two and turned to click the lamp off. "Goodnight Hinata" He smiled slightly as she snuggled closer to him. "Night Kiba"

_It was then that he concluded, he cared for her as more then a friend. _

_But what was he going to do about it?_

* * *

Ta-da! Chapter one is done.  
Not sure how i feel about it though, hrmm..  
Oh well. Five reviews and i post the second chapter.  
^^


End file.
